The Element Wolves and The Hallway
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: SECOND SERIES, BOOK THREE: The Element Wolves have done it now. In the destroyed part of the base, they find out some dark secrets. And, a dark hallway.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

 **~Luke's POV~**

Back before Percy died, someone had accidently blown up the training room (and damaged a few surrounding rooms, mostly the hallway).

So, when someone does it again, it comes as an annoyance.

Still not knowing who did, we (the Element Wolves) sent everyone away from the training room. Some Piper sent to Camp Half-Blood with all the weapons that were salvaged from the wreckage.

I sigh, as I stand in the doorway of what used to be the training room.

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Turning the corner was Zoe.

"Hey Zoe." I called out, not looking away from the mostly destroyed room.

In the corner of my eye I saw her stand next to me. "Do you know who did it this time?" She asked, staring into the room.

I laughed. "We don't even know who did it the first time. It was like a freak accident practically."

Zoe looked over and started staring at me.

"What?" I asked, getting a little unnerved by her stare. Okay, maybe really unnerved.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. She answers a question with a question, original. I rolled my eyes.

I can tell she narrowed her eyes at me, probably because I rolled my eyes and she thought I did it to her. Even when I sort of did...

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I'm thinking about what happened two days ago."

Glancing at Zoe's face, I knew she got what I talking about. The book that Amelia calls, The Strange Book.

"I have so many questions. But, they're about why Michaela left and how did Percy die?" I sighed, again.

I was breathing heavy and visibly shaking. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. But, I knew I was going to break down.

I felt an hesitant hand touch my shoulder, I tensed.

"Luke, open your eyes." I did. "Look at me." I did.

Standing there was Zoe. She gave me a meaningful look. I looked down.

"Luke you told Amelia that Percy loves her. Why can't you believe that Percy forgives you?" She said.

I opened my mouth to respond, but Zoe held up a finger.

"Forgives, not forgave. Right Luke?" With that she gave me another meaningful look. Zoe turned and left the way she came.

' _Maybe Zoe's right. I need to forgive myself after what happened with Percy's death. And, from what happened with the Titan War...Percy had forgiven me..._ ' I thought, staring into the training room.

"Luke," Zoe called, not stopping her pace or looking back. "We have a meeting remember."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 **~Zoe's POV~**

The walk to the Throne Room was done in silence.

I was silently fuming in anger. ' _Why? Luke had betrayed everyone for Kronos and ultimately was one of the reason I had died. And, here I am feeling sorry for thou..._ ' I sighed.

I closed my eyes, relaxing and calming down. I sometimes go into the old ways of my speech. Mostly when I am feeling strong emotions.

I opened my eyes and quickened my pace.

It's not just Annabeth, Nico, Amelia, or even Luke who misses Percy and Michaela. Everyone does.

To be honest, Nico and Annabeth have been struggling with being the Co-Balancers of The Universe. No one can replace how well Percy and Michaela had done it.

I sighed, stopping in front of the door. Waiting for Luke to catch up, I opened two main doors of the Throne Room.

My thoughts continued, as I sat down waiting for everyone else to get here.

I miss the way that Michaela gets after Luke, how Michaela can make everyone feel welcome, and the way she interacts with Percy...

Michaela was a maiden, but she got married (against her will, practically) and gave birth to two children.

And, Percy. He went through something that during the Titan War no one, not even he knew about it. All because of that stupid curse.

' _If only anyone realized what would have become of Percy, during the Titan War...If only someone could have prevented this. Mostly Percy's death..._ '

I can't think like this. Percy's dead, Michaela's gone, and you can't go back and mess up the timeline.

I sighed, as everyone took their seats and the meeting started.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 **~Silena's POV~**

We all sat down, as Nico and Annabeth sat as the heads of the table.

"Before anything else is said, does anyone know how the training room was destroyed?" Nico asked the gathered Element Wolves.

It was silent after the question was asked.

"What about last time? Who destroyed it last time?" Annabeth asked, after the silence continued.

"Um," I started. "Michaela had taken care of everything."

"Do any of you know who did it though?" Annabeth asked again, looking at everyone, even Nico.

I only shook my head in response, along with everyone else. We all turn to Piper.

She sighed. "I have no idea. We could try asking The Ancient Book of Secrets?"

Piper's suggestion was met with a question by Jason. "Are we bringing Amelia into this?"

"We agreed not to bring Amelia, Eric, or Felicity into these meetings." Zoe argued.

"These meetings were always only to the Element Wolves and the Co-Balancers." Bianca stated.

"They were always secretive." Reyna commented.

Clarisse scoffed. "Prissy always kept to himself. Even when he brought Roman Girl, Chris and I onto his Element Wolves team, with the rest of the Seven."

"Clarisse, Percy had his reasons." Chris tried to reason with Clarisse.

"You mean five of the Seven." Leo added, Clarisse glared at him for correcting her.

"Stop correcting everyone, _Leo_." Phoebe spat.

"Phoebe, just because you used to be a maiden-" Kinzie started.

"And, you used to imprison males." Phoebe sassed back.

"What is wrong with being male?" Ethan asked, both Kinzie and Phoebe glared at him.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Ethan." Hazel answered.

"Or you, Leo." Frank added, when Leo pouted.

"Can we just get back on topic?" I asked, as Nico and Annabeth didn't do anything to stop this conversation. As it was headed in a bad direction. Charlie grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"If Michaela brought Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher back to life, then how to they just stay here at base?" Leo asked.

We all stared at him.

"Should we call Amelia?" Charlie asked.

No one answered.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 **~Bianca's POV~**

"No!" I stood. All eyes were on me. "We need to fix the damage that was done." I sat back down.

Nico sighed. "Bianca's right. What is the damage?" He asked Beckendorf.

He took out his pocket system and placed it on the table, enlarging the map on it.

"The training room was destroyed from the whole left side of the room." The map brought up a simulation of the walls demolition.

"Wait. Did the wall just break from the outside of the room?" Luke asked, slowly.

Everyone looked shocked at the revelation of the damage beginning from the outside, not the inside like everyone thought.

"What's over on the other side?" Annabeth asked.

We all looked at each other, everyone of the Army knows many secrets of this place. But, the Element Wolves know that this place was made by Chaos for the Co-Balancers of The Universe, and that there are some secrets that no one else knows.

"Annabeth, Nico..." I sighed. "We didn't know about something being there on the other side. There are a few of us that know many the others, but no one here knows about something being on the other side of the wall."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with me on my small speech.

Nico stood. "Then, what is on the other side of the wall?"

We looked at each other, before getting up and running to the training room.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 **~Beckendorf's POV~**

Looking at the wall of the Training Room, it obliviously build for standing up against anything. I have to get Leo to help make something to break the second wall that stood behind the damaged one.

"Have there always been two walls?" Annabeth asked.

We all looked at each other, wanting to know if anyone knew about this, or was it just Percy and Michaela who knew of the second wall.

"The last time this happen-" Phoebe started.

"It was the first time and Michaela-" Kinzie continued.

"She had everyone leave the base, saying-" Zoe continued.

"Saying there was damage in a part of the base that should never be damaged." Bianca finished.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

No one answered. I know most of the base, but never knew that there was a second wall behind the first.

And, the second is more re-enforced than the wall showing in the training room...

"The wall was meant to keep something in." I realized. Everyone stared at me.

"Keep what in, Charlie?" Silena asked, looking a little fearful.

I shake my head. "I don't know. But, whatever it is, Percy and Michaela had it locked up somewhere that's not on the map."

Silence surrounded the group, as the situation sank in.

Bianca looked to the wall. "There's something on the other side."

Nico stepped forward. "There's something dark on the other side..." He trailed off, as he walked forward and touched the wall.

Nico is a Son of Hades, and we all are used to his ways, I remember him coming to Camp and the story of what happened to his sister, Bianca.

And, all of us are even used to Percy's dark ways, there are times where he would act like how Nico used to be like. Dark, gloomy, hard to be around, and sometimes, Percy would get into bad fights with Michaela.

But, what happened with Nico's hand when he touched the wall, was not expected.

There was a flash of light and the eight of us Element Wolves, who are under Annabeth (Michaela, when we started out), disappeared.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 **~Ethan's POV~**

When my eyes opened, I thought I was back with Kronos' Army. The hallway was dark and damp, with broken down doors lining the walls.

"Where are we?" Silena asked, rubbing her head as she sat up.

Looking around it seems that the eight of us Element Wolves that died and came back are sitting in a creepy hallway.

"Why did that happen when Nico touched it? And, why didn't he get sucked up and placed here with us?" Bianca asked, looking frustrated.

That was a good question, why was it only the eight of us here? There were others with us, but they're not here.

Luke started standing up, looking around. "I'm pretty sure we're still in the base. And, I have never seen this part, so we have to be on the other side of the wall..." He trailed off, staring at the other end of the hallway.

"Is it just me, or is there a shadowy figure at the end of the hall?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the shadows.

I stood, looking at the space where Luke was staring at.

"It looks like a male, but also a wolf..." Phoebe trailed off, sounding confused and a little fearful.

"It is not Lycaon, the King of Werewolves. I know for a fact it isn't." Zoe added.

"So, what do we do? Is it just a male or not?" Kinzie asked.

We all continued to stare at the figure, that was hiding in the shadows.

"Should we..." Silena asked, sounding uncertain.

"I don't-" Luke was cut off, as the shadow ran towards us.

"Run!" I yelled out.

After running for what felt like hours, but could have only been ten minutes, we stopped.

As we pant for air, I noticed that our group got separated. With me was only Luke, Beckendorf, and Silena.

It seemed that the shadow hadn't followed us.

I breathed out a sigh in relief. Until we heard the growling...


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 **~Kinzie's POV~**

When Ethan yelled 'run', we ran, but somehow lost Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, and Ethan.

We wandered around, not seeing the figure we had seen.

After some more turns in this hallway Labyrinth, we heard screaming.

We looked at each other, before sprinting to the source.

Skidding to a halt, the first thing we saw was Luke screaming like a girl.

And, the small child.

"Who are you?" I demanded, pointing my spear at the child.

The child looked at me, I gasped. He had black hair and big, bright sea green eyes.

"Percy?" Bianca gasped.

The child looked at Bianca. "I'm only a fragment of Percy."

Silena stepped forward, and crouched down in front of him. "Where did that shadow figure go?"

Percy's fragment frowned. "That was a fragment of everything that torments both Percy and Michaela."

We all frowned.

"Then, where is it now?" Ethan asked, confused.

Percy's fragment looked at all of us. "This hallway was made of torment. The hallway is breaking down, due to the hold dying."

"What hold?" Zoe asked.

He looked at Zoe. "The hold of death. Now, leave."

Percy's fragment snapped his fingers, and we left in a flash of light.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 **~Phoebe's POV~**

The light faded, and we fell onto the ground of the Throne Room.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

I sat up, and started standing up. "It's a long story..."

"So, you met a fragment of Percy, and he said the hold of death is dying?" Nico repeated for the third time.

"Yes." Bianca replied, looking impatient.

"But-"

I cut off Nico. "Look," Everyone looked at me. "We need to ask The Book of Secrets what is happening."

"The hallway is breaking down and the hold of death is dying. What does that mean?" Annabeth asks the book, as we all sit down around it.

' _The Hallway of Torment breaking down, is due to the cycle ending. When Lord Perseus became the Primordial of Death and Shadows, Erebus had gotten jealous. He brought the darkness in Lord Perseus out. The Hold on Death means that the hold on Lord Perseus is lifting. Lord Perseus is coming back..._ ' The cursive words appeared in the air.

We all are shocked by the news.

"What darkness?" Zoe asked.

' _Everyone has darkness in them. It was how Erebus had posses Lord Perseus during the third Great Prophecy..._ ' The words replied.

"Do you know when he's coming back?" I asked.

' _Yes. But, you must find the Secret Island that not even the Fates know where is hidden, and save Lord Perseus. I cannot help you, you must do it on your own. But, I may give you a clue..._

 _...Only those who can travel there may go, and those who have not lost life and came back. Those who go need to be powerful and have a connection to the Sky, Sea, and Underworld..._ '

The words vanished, and the book sealed itself shut.

 **The End.**


End file.
